A forbidden Crush
by Punk13405
Summary: NEW ALTERNATE STORYLINE, set in the actual world of Gorillaz, where Will and 2D start to realise something between them, is it love at first sight? NOTE: I have gone on a personal Hiatus until the end of the school year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, or anything related to them.

Alright, this is my fourth try at a story, I hope you like it

William had never really been a very courageous person, he was a bit of a coward mostly, but something happened to him two years ago that changed his life forever...

THREE YEARS EARLIER...

"Will, get your stuff, you'll be late for school" Will's mom Sarah said to the zombie-like figure in the doorway, still half asleep", "Yeah yeah" Will replied as he got his backpack and schoolwork, grabbed a pop-tart, and the 16 year old hauled ass outta there.

He arrived at the busstop to find his friend Ryan, already there, "Hey Ryan" Will said, "Oh, hey Will, what's up"  
"not much, just tired like usual", "You should get more sleep at night then, it looks like you have sand bags under your eyes"  
Ryan replied. Will was unphased by this, he never did have a very good attention span, he didn't have ADD or any shit like that, he just tended to zone out frequently. "Will?" Ryan repeated, " Oh, yeah?" "You okay, you seem kind of wierd today" Ryan worried.

"well whatever" Will said as the bus came to pick them up. "I'll elaborate on it later", "cool" Ryan responded as they stepped on the bus to begin another monotonous day at school, at least that's what they thought it would be...

As they were riding along, they decided to play the nadsat game, where they must talk in moon language (Author's note: I am of course referring to the moon language of Anthony Burgess's "A Clockwork Orange", read it!). They really liked to play this game for some reason, although it didn't really matter as to why.

"So'" Will said, "Viddied a good banda recently" "Indeed I have oh my brother" Ryan replied, "I witnessed a real horrorshow gruppa just a fortnight ago, entitled "Gorillaz"" "I've heard of them before, what sort of lewdies are in them?"

"oh, real horrorshow, they are, oh my brother, one is named "Stuart Tusspot", one "Murdoc Niccalls", one "Russel Hobbs, and the last, simply "Noodle", but an interesting one, 2D is, brother,  
his glazies are all black, no white in them, and when he govorettes, his goloss is like jammiwam on kleb"

"Wow, can I viddy a performance?"

"Certainly oh my brother"

Ryan then took out his mini DVD player and played Gorillaz's "Feel Good Inc." vid. As soon as Will saw the Blue haired wonder, his eyes went wide in amazement, 'he is so cute!' he thought to himself,  
'wait, did I just think what I thought I did, did I just call him "CUTE" !' he thought. He knew he was...well...that way, but he had been trying his hardest to keep it from his friends and family, after all, 'if anyone found out' he thought, 'then somehow the whole school would probably figure out, and my life would be OVER'

"That's real horrorshow, oh my brother"

Will then turned off the DVD player.

"Hey, it wasn't done yet!" Ryan said, cutting the moon language session short

"I know, we are at school" Will replied, pointing at the gothic-style building just ahead of them.

"I hate private school" said Ryan frustratingly

"me too," Will replied, "But we don't have much choice in the matter, now do we?"

"I guess not..."

The bus then came to a halt outside the main entrance, dropping the kids, including Will and Ryan, off in front of the castle-like building.

"well, lets go" said Will

"yeah, lets" Replied Ryan

And they both entered the building, ready for another monotonous day at St. Margaret's Private School for boys. (author's note: I don't know if there is a St. Margaret's private school or not, but if there is I am not copying off of it) 


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking down the halls, people either ignored them, or quickly whispered in the ear of their friend something.  
Will would have much rather just been ignored, getting gossip is never a good thing... 

"What do you think the're saying?" Ryan asked

"I'd rather not know" replied Will, even though more than anything else, he wanted to know.

As they continued, they got a lot of cold sboulders, but it was the norm, Will was ignored because he had slight acne, just a pimple here and there. Ryan was ignored because he was admittadly bisexual, but that didn't mean Wil and him couldn't be friends, but a lot of other kids thought so, the other kids thought they were gay for each other, which was and is, a total lie.

Anyways, they walked down the hall, Will was looking around and saw a flyer on the wall through the crowd, he got closer, and it said:

COME DOWN TO THE GYM ON SATURDAY FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION!

GORILLAZ IN CONCERT!

SEE THE ADMINISTRATION OFFICE FOR DETAILS

"No fucking way..." Will said in amazement, "I gotta get down to the Administration now!" With that,  
he took off down the hall to the main office.

He burst through the door in exitement, "Hey, I want to know about that concert on Saturday"

"Okay," said the lady behind the desk, "They will be performing from 2:00 to 4:00 P.M. in the gym, we haven't sold many tickets though, it seems that there is also a Nelly performance in the Stadium nearby"

"Well hell I'll get good tickets this way!"

"Hey! Language"

He sighed, "Yeas, well I would like to purchase tickets to the show"

"Oh don't worry, it's free"

"WHAT! How?"

"Well there was a contest going on for best fan art, and someone won with a drawing of Stuart Tusspot driving a motorcycle"

"HOLY CRAP, THAT'S MINE!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"sorry"

"well congradulations, because as a extra prize, you get backstage passes"

Will opened his eyes VERY wide, he had never heard news this good! Now not only did he get to hear his crush sing, but he could talk to him too!

"Oh...my...god..."

Will walked out of the office in shock, he walked down the hall to his locker and got the stuff for his first period class, "This is the best day of my life"

Seven hours later after school, Will was on the bus, Ryan had gotten picked up by his mom, so Will took out a notepad and paper, and thought about what to say to the singer "Umm lets see, I'm your biggest fan...nah, too cliche, umm...I love your work...nah, oh well, I'll come up with something" And he started drawing pictures of 2D in odd positions, he'd add himself in the pictures later..."God I'm obsessed" he told himself, he made sure the pics didn't have the "parts" in it yet.

He put the notepad in his backpack and put on his headphones, and played "Morris Brown" by Outkast (I bet you lot weren't expecting THAT now were you!) and listened...

_Whether you like it or not, he's back D-A-double D-Y Fat Sacks Ridin' in the Cadillac ... like some ... ... )  
The game dun' changed Out-  
Kast came to heat it up_

_Sharp as a tack like I just left church (clean)  
... ... than a tack ... ... ... .  
Ridin' in the Cadillac ... like some ... ... )  
The game dun' changed Out-  
Kast came to heat it up_

_And everybody wanna know whus really goin' on Is you and 3000 still makin' songs?  
So on and so on I can o-on and o-on and on, and on, and on Hell yes!_

_Music makes the world go 'round Where it goes (where it goes)  
Ya' just don't know (ya' just don't know)  
My heart is like a marching band I'm a fan in the stands Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby sayin' hey baby_

_So baby please believe me Don't you go (don't you go)  
Baby no no no (baby no no no)  
My heart is like a marching band I'm a fan in the stands Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby Sayin' hey baby_

_Two dope boyz in the Cadillac still 'Kast ... the crown on ya Cadillac Seville I'll make your wheels of steel stand (still)  
Like your DJ got killed The fire marsh-  
Fire marshall Shut 'er down, time to go!  
OutKast royalty by design of logo Wanna count it out loud?  
93, 94, 95, 96 Plus a dime, still that's fire HOT like the perm on the back of your neck Left it in too long Now ya got Cabbage Patch silky_

_Ridin' in the Cadillac ... like some ... ... )  
The game dun' changed Out-  
Kast came to heat it up_

_Bendin' corners like a crowbar, oh so unique Got the pedal to the floor, but the 4-door just creeps_

_Ridin' in the Cadillac ... like some ... ... )  
The game dun' changed Out-  
Kast came to heat it up_

_Exotic, melodic melody jep, we got it Fuckin' for the funk of it and everybody want it_

_ROOF You make it make it put a dog on it  
ROOF You make it make it put a dog on it ?_

_Music makes the world go 'round Where it goes (where it goes)  
Ya' just don't know (ya' just don't know)  
My heart is like a marching band I'm a fan in the stands Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby sayin' hey baby_

_So baby please believe me Don't you go (don't you go)  
Baby no no no (baby no no no)  
My heart is like a marching band I'm a fan in the stands Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby Sayin' hey baby_

_I'm tippin' my off to ya baby cuz you're so fine, blow my mind I put in the time Everybody knows you can't let a pretty one pass you by Without sayin' hi_

_I'm so gone over you Yes it's true Baby do what you do My nose is open so wide (so wide, yeah)  
Lookin' at you such a pretty sight (so wide, yeah)  
My heart is on my sleeve (my sleeve, yeah)  
And this is how it sounds to me (this is how it sounds)_

_Music makes the world go 'round Where it goes (where it goes)  
Ya' just don't know (ya' just don't know)  
My heart is like a marching band I'm a fan in the stands Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby sayin' hey baby_

_So baby please believe me Don't you go (don't you go)  
Baby no no no (baby no no no)  
My heart is like a marching band I'm a fan in the stands Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby Sayin' hey baby_

_Baby you and me We make a musical masterpiece I travel the land Me and the band We bringin' the church back to your feet So wait baby Don't leave me, baby Say wait baby Don't leave me, baby_

_Baby you and me We make a musical masterpiece I travel the land Me and the band We bringin' the church back to your feet So wait baby Don't leave me, baby Say wait baby Don't leave me, baby_

And soon the bus came to a stop, dropping him off at his destination, he got off and layed in bed,  
"Finally I get to meet him" he said as he held his picture of the singer and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That Night he had another "dream"... 

He found himself already at the concert, he had front row seats, of course he wasn't gonna be in it for most of the show.

He was psyched about it, when he looked around to find no one else there, "What the?" then as soon as that,  
the stage lit up, and out came...one person? "what's going on?" he thought, when he saw that the one person was his blue haired crush...2D.

"'Ello, wot's your name?"

"Will..." he said, his cheeks were flushed violently.

"Will eh? I 'eard you had a backstage pass..."

"Yeah I do!" He smiled wide.

"Well why don't we just go back there now..." the singer said with a grin while bending down to meet his face to Will's.

"Okay" Will said in exitement.

Will climbed up onstage with little difficulty and 'D took his arm in his as they both walked backstage...

Then Will woke up

"Damn it! Just when it was getting good..." he said in annoyance

"What was?" his little brother Goerge asked.

"Just...shut up and get out, I'm awake, happy?"

"pfft, fine..." Goerge said with a scoff, and walked out.

Will sighed, he wondered if his dream would come true, like most of his other dreams would. The dream that proved this theory was when he was twelve, he dreamed that he would lose someone close to him. He blew this thought and went about his life, one week later his dad was struck by a semi truck in a construction site.  
It was a bloody mess, they had to have a closed coffin ceremony. Will was depressed for the most part since then,  
he was also scared that he would have another dream about his mother, Goerge, or Ryan dying as well.

Well anyways, Will put on his pants, "Blue jeans, always" he said, and put on a light blue T-shirt, he had wanted to get a Gorillaz T-shirt, but his family was a bit paranoid about the "whole buying stuff online" idea, and he didn't know what store he could find one in. (real life story too, I want a Gorillaz T-shirt, but I can't find one! .)

He then got his school stuff ready, and rushed downstairs.

"Will?" His mom said, "why doe you have your school stuff?"

"To get to school!"

"But it's Saturday..."

Will felt so stupid 'DUH stupid, yesterday was Friday, how stupid can you be!'

His mom laughed, "Well are you gonna sit down and eat, or just stand there?"

"...oh yeah..." And he sat at the table, "So what's for breakfast?"

"pancakes, syrup, sausage.."

"sounds good" he said as he was handed a plate of food, he started eating, "So, what time is it?" he asked, not being able to see the clock.

"1:00"

"WHAT! I have to get going, gotta get to the concert!" He exclaimed as he threw on his jacket and grabbed his backstage pass and rushed outside, before stopping and poking his head back in the door, "Ummm, mom? Can you ride with me so I can drive?"

His mom laughed, "Sure"

And they both got in the car as Will drove off to the School.

When they got there, it was 1:30 P.M.

"Okay mom, you can drive back, I'll call you when I need you to come back"

"Okay then, have a fun time"

'That's an understatement' he thought as his mom sped off, and walked inside, there wasn't too many people inside the gym, and there was a spot right up front wide open.

"wow" he said, "could it really happen!"

And he sat down, waiting for the show to start, with his pass in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was excited to say the least, he had never seen the singer up close, in fact, he had never seen a famous person before, AND this was his crush as well. He could barely hold his excitement as the lights dimmed and the stagelights lit up... 

"ladies and gentlemen...GORILLAZ!"

The fans that were there whooped and cheered as their holograms appeared onstage.

They played through the entirety of their Demon Days album, which had Will kinda dissapointed, he had hoped that they would play some of their early music. He got to go backstage and meet Damon and Jamie, and they told him about how everything got started.  
When he got home, he layed on his bed "Man, my imagination is crazy, I gotta control it"

He sighed

"If only they were real..."

OOH! Major twist at the end! Yes this chapter was VERY short but it was just meant as a wrap up, this one was never even meant to have more than one chapter, but I lose focus easily, so anyways, REVIEW!

Plus, if you guys want, I can make an alternate story where they are real if you want ;)


	5. ALTERNATE Part 5

Will, sat in his seat, he couldn't wait to see his crush apear, he wanted to see him so bad it ached, to hear his sweet melodic voice.  
And to see those mysterious black eyes and that beautiful blue hair, the anticipation was killing him... 

"Ladies and gentleman, GORILLAZ!" The announcer...announced?

The fans that were there went wild, and Will was still zoned out thinking about his dream when the stage lit up, and he snapped out of it as a big man walked up to the drum set, then a small girl went to one side of the stage, a middle aged man taking the other side, and the man Will had been anticipating all night, the blue haired, mysterious man of his dreams stepped onstage.

Will just gaped in awe at his masculine, yet somewhat feminine beauty.

Will listened with great Zeal as they played the entirety of their Demon Days album, and basked in the intoxicating sound of 2D's voice, he couldn't help but close his eyes, and invision him and Stu together, doing all the stuff that lovers do, hugging, kissing, cuddling, all that jazz.

Then when the concert was over, Will was walking near the door to go backstage, when he was confronted by a group of guys

"Hey, where you goin'?"

"backstage"

"And just how do you think you'll get back there"

"I got a pass"

"really? Give it to me"

"no"

Will then felt something hit him in the back, hard, it didn't really hurt, but for about 20 seconds, he couldn't breathe, he staggered and tried to catch his breath, and get ready for a fight, but it was no use,  
he was WAY overpowered in this. They knocked him on the ground and began kicking and punching him. They continued this for about 3 minutes until he was bloody, bruised, and utterly beaten.

"Fucking faggot, you don't need this.." one man said as he took out a lighter, and set the pass on fire, and layed it on the ground in front of Will, and all Will could do was see it burn before he passed out from the pain.

MEANWHILE, BACKSTAGE:

"Dammit Dullard, don't you ever listen?" Murdoc Grumbled, "I told you we needed more beer, but do you listen, no, you just space out like the moron you are!"

"Don' call me a moron!" Stu responded, "We can' 'ave you drunk when were performing!"

"Whateva Brainache, just get us some more beer"

"fine!" Said an angry Stu as he walked out of the room.

As he walked out, he saw someone laying on the ground outside near the door, he looked in pretty bad shape, and there was some ashes next to him.

"you ok?" 2D asked

When the boy didn't give a response. Stu turned him over to see multiple bruises and cuts along his body.

The singer immediatly rushed him back to the room.

"Dullard what did you do know?!"

"Nofin, I swear, 'e was like this when I found 'im"

"That's bullshit Dullard!"

"shu' 'up, we need to call an ambulence"

"Finally a bright idea from brain freeze here..."

"SHU 'UP AND CALL AN AMBULENCE!" 2D yelled suprisingly loudly

"fine" Murdoc grumbled as he picked up his cell phone and dialed 911.

"yeah we found a kid here, he's all bruised and bloody, and I don't think he's conscious, and...hey brainache, what's the address of this place"  
Murdoc asked annoyed.

"Jus' say the school!"

"fine, jeez...yeah, were at the school...no the private school, okay, yeah, okay, thank you" he said as he hung up

At the hospital, 2D waited for what seemed like an eternity for confirmation that the boy was okay, apparently he had some damage done, so they had to operate.  
The singer chose to pay for it, after all, he had more than enough money to.

When he was told he could visit the boy, he entered his room. Will was laying in the bed, looking around, when his eyes immediatly urned to the singer, and they shot wide.

"Your...your"

"2D?"

"YEAH!" Will said with excitement in his tone and eyes, he finally got to see the singer in private, not exactly the setting he preferred though, but still.

2D sat next to the boy, "So who are you?"

"Will"

"Nice ta meet ya Will, I'm Stuart Pot" (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Stuart Pot is his actual name, just read Rise of the Ogre when it comes out, you'll see)

"I know who you are" Will said with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"So 'ow did you ge' backstage all bloodied and such?"

"Some guys jumped me, I had backstage passes to meet you guys, but they burned them and beat me" Will said sadly

"Oh...Tha's not good"

"Yeah, even worse, those passes said that I could come see Kong with you guys for a week"

"Well, I can work some stuff out, and you still can prolly."

"Really?!" Will said with a renewed excitement.

"Yeah" said 2D

"Thank you!" Will said as he got up and hugged 2D, it felt warm, gentle even, just like he hoped, he didn't really want to end it because he didn't know if he'd have a chance like this again.

2D just hugged him back after the initial shock faded, to tell the truth, 2D thought it felt kind of nice too, it had been a while since someone had shown affection towards him like this.

"Oh" Will said, "Sorry" a blush crept onto his cheeks

"I's ok. Well, the doctor's say you can be ou' of 'ere by tommorrow, then I'll get you ou' of 'ere and we can go to Essex" he said with a smile.

"really?"

"yeah"

Will hugged him again, this time it was more close, almost...intimate, 2D didn't understand why he felt stangely aroused by it, but he was able to keep his arousal down, and hugged him back.

Now it was a good thing Will was covered by billowy blankets, because 2D's soft touch on his back made his length harden, and he nearly moaned, but caught himself before he could let it out.

As 2D was hugging him he wondered why he felt so strangely aroused by the boy, 'Am I gay?' he wondered, 'but I've had so many girls before, why would this kid turn me on? Am I bi like Muds is? Or Is this something more than just being attracted to men, is this...love at first sight? It must be! Why else would I be attracted to this boy?'

Now Stu was never really a rational thinker (which would explain all of his illegitemate children), and was known to act on instinct and quick thinking, in this situation, that theory was proven. He held Will close and kissed him gently.

Will was instantly shocked by this, and backed away quickly "WHAT THE..."

2D sat there with a confused look "Wot do you mean?"

"You...just...kissed me..."

"so?"

"SO?!"

They sat there in silence for about 3 minutes, 2D trying to figure out why he did that, and Will just replaying the scene in his mind, mentally smacking himself for stopping the irresistable kiss.

"Im...sorry" 2D said

"It's okay, just...nevermind" Will said as he layed in bed, and soon drifted off into sleep

2D watched Will sleep, and wanted to slip into bed with him, but held back, and simply placed a kiss on Will's lips as he slept, and sat in the nearby chair, soon drifting off into sleep himself.


	6. ALTERNATE Part 6

It was about 1:00 A.M. when Will woke up to the sound of something slipping into his bed, and he felt two arms wrap around his abdomen. He knew it was 2D, and he just smiled. He knew Stu wasn't really all that bright and probably jumped to conclusions on his emotions, but it still felt nice to be loved like this, even if it wasn't really out of love (it was more like out of stupidity)  
Will soon drifted off into sleep in Stu's embrace. When Will woke up again it was about 12:00 P.M.

"Mornin" Stu said, still sitting in the chair like he was last night.

"yeah, mornin" Will responded

"sleep well?"

"I guess you could say that" he said with a chuckle

2D was a bit confused but just shook it off "Well ou' plane leaves in 45 minutes, so le's ge' goin"

"okay" Will responded as he rushed to the other side of the hospital room...

...and took his clothes off to change.

Now this would have been better if Will had thought a little before he did it, but he undressed right in front of Stu.

Will realised what he just did, and blushed perfusely, swiftly moving the hospital robe to cover his...area. 2D had a big blush on his cheeks as well, he had never seen a 16 year old naked 'well, except for those girls down on spring break' he thought with a chuckle, but soon hushed it

"Ummmm, what was that chuckle for?" Will asked, his cheeks completely red now.

"Nufin" Stu reponded, his cheeks also red.

"Could you uh, look the other way?" Will asked, wanting to change

"Okay" 2D responded, turning to face the corner as will dropped the hospital gown, revealing his area, and reached for some clothes.

2D couldn't help himself, he had to look again. He slowly turned his head, and got a perfect view of Will's ass. 'wow, he must work out or something, wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?!' he thought, his eyes still locked on Will's ass, but then Will turned around to get his boxers on...and 2D saw his...area.

Will could only freeze as he caught Stu staring at his crotch, 'why didn't I put on boxers while facing the other way' he thought. He was blushing so hard he wouldn't be suprised if his dick was blushing too.  
He suddenly felt blood rush to his lower regions, 'oh no' he thought, and quickly darted to get his boxers on, but it was too late, his boxers tented as he had a raging erection.

Stu gaped at what he saw, not because he had a long erection, which he didn't, it was only about, 6 1/2 inches. But because he realized that Will was gay 'why else would he get aroused at me eyeing him up'  
he figured. once again thinking too quickly, he slowly walked towards Will. Will was embarassed, and backed up against the wall, hanging his head down. Stu got close and lifted Will's head up, and gently kissed him.

Will didn't know what to think, 'But...he has had so many girls before, why would he want me like this? I thought he was straight, apparently not. But that's not possible! Maybe he turned gay sometime ago, or maybe.  
does it not matter here, does he see love in me, and not a man?' he contemplated as 2D was kissing him.

Stu quickly broke off the kiss "...sorry"

If Will could blush any more deeper, he would have, "it's ok, lets just get to the airport"

And With that they left for the airport

9 HOURS LATER:

The skybus they were on was somewhere over the Atlantic, slowly making it's way towards London. They both sat upstairs on a couch in one of the luxurious lounges.

"Tired?" 2D asked

"A little" Will responded Sleepily

2D could tell Will was about to fall asleep, and cushioned Will's fall as his head fell down. Stu gasped as Will's head came to rest in his lap, but he pulled a blanket over the boy and put a pillow under his head, and slipped out from under Will, putting a blanket and pillow next to Will, and laying next to him. He looked at Will's face, he wasn't the most attractive boy around, but he certainly wasn't the ugliest, and that was fine for Stu, he smiled and gave Will a little kiss on the forehead, and wrapped his arms around him, and drifted off to sleep.

When Stu woke up, the plane was about to land, "The captain has turned on the "fasten seatbelts" sign" the stewardess said over the intercom

'well who cares who turned it on?!' Stu thought as he put on his seatbelt, he gently woke up will "'ey, we're landing, pu' your sea'belt on"

"ok" Will said, taking the spot next to the singer and fastening his seatbelt as the skybus came to land outside London.

"we're 'ere" 2D said with a warm smile

"yeah" Will said smiling back. 


	7. ALTERNATE Part 7

After taking a while to get everything they brought along, they got in a taxi and sped off towards Kong Studios. The ride would be about an hour, maybe more, so it gave them some time to talk to each other. 

"So," Will said, "I thought your real name was Stuart Tusspot"

"Well me dad changed it righ' fore I was born, lo's of people fink it's Tusspot, but it's really pots, i's in our new book comin' out"

"Oh, Rise of the Ogre?"

"yeah, you gonna get it?" Stu asked

"If I can" Will said with a bit of a frown, "I don't live near any book stores and I'm not allowed to buy stuff online"

"Well I can see if we can ge' you a copy" he said with a smile

"Really? Thanks!" Will exclaimed

"Don' mention it" 2D said with a bit of a grin

"So 'ow did you ge' so good at drawin'? That picure you drew looked jus' like me" Stu said in amazement

"Well I studied your face and slowly drew...I'm not a very good drawer, but I have a photographic memory" Will said with a smile

"Well it was wonderful" he said winking at Will

Will just laughed, "Oh come on it wasn't that good"

"Are you kiddin? I've neva seen such a good picture of me"

"You lier" Will laughed

"No, I'm serious" 2D brought an arm around Will's shoulder, "It was the best one I've eva seen, period", and gave him a hug

Will loved it when Stu hugged him, it felt so warm. He never wanted it to stop when he did it. He smelled Stu's neck, it had a beautiful butterscotch scent and Will was nearly intoxicated by it's lovely smell. They continued hugging for about 2 minutes, for some reason, they lost track of how long they were hugging, but it didn't really matter.

Then 2D did something he probably should have put more thought into, he lifted the bottom of Will's shirt just a little, and slipped his hand under, making the boy moan just a little. Will didn't want 'D to stop, but he realised that they are in a taxi and he is only 16 after all.

He backed away, making Stu give off a sad sigh, Will just leaned on him, "What is it?"

"Nufin..."

Will just sat there for the rest of the ride, both of them silent.

When they finally got to Kong, the taxi driver dropped them off and sped off, not even stopping to get his pay.

"They tend to do tha' a lot 'round 'ere"

"Yeah, lets get inside" Will said pointing out the zombies approaching them

"Good idea" Stu responded and rushed with Will inside

Once they were in, Will dropped his bags on a chair, "Nice place D" Will said with a chuckle

"Well Muds go' it" He said

"But you put the talent in it" Will said with a grin

"Ha, I guess your righ'" 2D laughed

"Speaking of which, where are the rest of the band?" Will asked

"Oh, the're at a book signin in New York," he said, "Sorry, you won' be able to see them durin your stay"

"That's okay, I get to meet you don't I?" Will replied

"yeah, speakin of which, where are ya gonna sleep?"

"Well I could stay in your room"

"okay" 2D said with a smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

It was now 1:00 in the morning, and they had both gotten everything they both brought with them settled, and now they were both tired.

"Umm, Stu, I forgot to mention something"

"Wot's that?"

"I didn't bring a sleeping bag..." Will said kind of embarassed.

"Tha's okay, you can share the bed with me" Stu said with a grin/smile

"really?"

"yeah"

"Thanks Stu"

Will then walked into the bathroom to change, he didn't want a mishap like the one at the hospital (not that he didn't enjoy it, but it was a bit akward)

"Man, I think he really has a crush on me" Will contemplated, "I mean, every time we kissed, he made the first move, he must actually like me, how ironic is that, and lucky, my crush has a crush on me" he said,  
his heart felt like it was floating, he had never been so happy in all his life.

Meanwhile Stu was changing really slowly, he was too busy thinking about Will to change quickly, about his pretty face, and his nice attitude, and his tigh butt...this led to a problem, Stu felt himself getting rather hard, and by now he was already butt naked, he hurried around the room looking for somehing, anything to quickly make it go away...

...When Will walked in

Will was wide eyed when he saw Stu's erection, it was about 8 inches long, and about an inch and a half wide, pretty big by most standards, but what Will was wondering was if Stu was thinking about Him when he got it.

"Umm, 'D?"

Stu saw Will staring at his raging hard-on, and blushed, "Yeah?"

"Uhhhh, ummm" Will was speechless, but then he started feeling himself get hard too, and rushed into the bed, and hid his erection under the covers.

Stu walked over to the bed, and slipped in as well, his erection dissapearing under the covers on the other side of the bed, "Sorry"

"It's okay..." Will simply responded, and layed down, closing his eyes, "Lets just get some sleep", and with that slipped into sleep.

2D looked at his erection, 'jeez, if I don't do something with this, it won't go away' and with that covered Will up with his side of the covers and began fisting himself.

Will could hear definate moans coming from the singer, and slowly turned his head so 'D thought he was still asleep, and saw him masturbating, and found that he couldn't look away for some reason, he watched as 'D stroked himself, and moaned "Will, ohh Will".

Will was now convinced, Stuart DID have a crush on him.

And he watced as 'D climaxed and came all over his hand, and he took a tissue, cleaned himself up, and layed there, pulling his side of the covers back over him, Will, pretending to be asleep, rolled over and nearly on top of 2D, wrapped his arms around the singer, and rested his head on Stu's chest, Stu liked this and wrapped his arms around Will too, drifted off into sleep.

Around 2:30 Will heard more moaning, and something hard pressing against his abdomen, he knew it was 2D's erection, and quickly got up and looked at it, he poked it, it was really hard, and barely moved.

"Ohhh Will, yes, god yes" 2D moaned in his sleep.

Will felt a bit curious, he wanted to see if him simply saying stuff could make Stu go over the edge, with a grin on his face he started moaning in 2D's ear.

"Ohh Stu, yes"

"Ohhh" the singer moaned

"Oh please, harder" Will continued

"Mmmmm, yeeahh"

"OOohhhh god it feels so good" Will responded with a nearly devilish grin on his face

"Ohhh 'D, I'm cumming, OH GOD!" Will said, this sent 2D over it, he gripped the bedspread, and his cum shot up in the air, landing on his stomach, Will sliently cleaned him up, and whispered "Thank you Stu"

And he went back to bed in 2D's arms with a smirk, "Now I am 100 percent sure he wants me..."

Yeah, now the story is getting a bit sexual, but what were you expecting? Anyways, review and please, no corrections or flaming, I'm not really in the mood for it...


	8. ALTERNATE Part 8

WARNING: Hot gay sex in this chapter 

Will woke up sleepily in Stu's arms, just like he always wanted to wake up. He slowly slipped out of 2D's arms and substituted himself with a pillow. Stu immidiatly snuggled it gently and Will put on some clothes and went to the kitchen. It took a while to find something edible but eventually found some weetabix, "whatever" he said as he heated up some milk and put the little square in a bowl, and poured the heated Milk on top of it.

As he was eating the warm breakfast he wondered about the morality of a possible relationship with the Singer, "Well, I know he has a crush on me, but is it right to get together with him? I mean, I don't have anything against gay relationships, but I'm only 16, I'm not even legal yet...what if he finds someone else? Then who will I turn to? What if it gets too serious? I can only stay for a week anyways..."

2D walked in after a while in nothing but underwear, "Mornin'"

Will cocked an eyebrow, "Are you always dressed like that in the morning?"

2D looked down, and blushed a little upon realising that he only had on a tight pair of pink underwear, clearly showing the top fringe of his pubic hair, "Oh, uhh...no' really, sorry, I'll go change."

"It's okay, you don't need to if you don't want to, it's your studio"

"oh" 2D said and sat down, grabbing a nearby box of pop-tarts, and took out two and began eating them.

On more than one occasion Will caught 2D looking at him eat, almost as if he was studying every detail of his face. He didn't mind, he knew 2D was probably eyeing him up as well, this made him just a little uncomfortable, but still didn't really mind. Then he felt a hand on his thigh, and silently gasped, he knew Stu was probably zoning out and didn't know he was caressing his thigh,  
but it felt nice, so he let him continue. His hand went up and down it slowly and gently, then on occasion it would swoop between them quickly, almost making Will gasp aloud.

Then Stu finally snapped out of it, "Oh! Sorry abou' tha'" he said, kind of embarassed.

"doesn't matter" Will said, "I'm gonna go watch some TV, care to join me?" he said with a smile

"sure" Stu said, thinking 'Finally now I can get a chance to tell him how I feel about him'

As they sat there on the couch, Stu's head was going a million miles a minute (which is amazing, because most of the time his mind goes around 1/5 mile an hour), thinking how he could tell Will his feelings for him.

"Uhhh, Will, I...'ave somefin to tell you"

"Yeah D? What is it?"

"Well, eva since I first saw you, I think I was...well" he was finding it hard to control his emotions at this point.

"Yeah?" Will asked gently

After hearing Will say "Yeah" in that soft angelic voice, Stu couldn't hold it anymore "I was in luv wif you, I 'ave been eva since I First layed eyes on ya, and I wan' to show it!" he said, and met his lips with Will's. Will was shocked at first, but soon wrapped his arms around Stu's neck, enjoying it. Stu gently licked Will's soft lips, asking to enter him, Will couldn't wait and opened his mouth wide, giving the Singer full access, which he enjoyed to it's fullest. He slipped his tongue inside, and gently caressed Will's tongue with his. Will couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a gentle moan. Upon hearing this they both fell back on the couch, Stu on top, Will on the bottom. Will broke the kiss.

"But...I'm only 16.."

"Tha' doesn't matter, I luv you"

"Okay...I love you too" Will said

Stu smiled and started placing kisses along Will's neck, Will let out a moan "Ohhh 'D". 2D grinned and kept going down to his chest, then his stomach...

Will knew where he would end up, and blushed as two hands gently pulled down his boxers to reveal his rock hard erection. Stu grinned and placed a gentle kiss on the head, making Will gasp. He then descended on Will's dick with a passion, completely swallowing it. "Oh god, 'D, yes, don't stop. Oh god yes...' Will moaned as 'D bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking Will's length.

Then he stopped, making Will ask, "Why did you stop?"

"Because I know a way to cause you much more pleasure" stu said with a grin.

"you mean...anal?" Will asked

Stu whispered, "Yes...you wanna try it?"

Will whispered back, "Yes, I wanna feel you inside me 'D"

With that Stu took off his tight underwear, revealing his large hard on. And he reached over to the nightstand, pulling a bottle out of the drawer.

"What's that?" Will asked

"Lubricant, strawberry flavored" Stu said with a wink.

Stu applied some to his fingers and layed next to Will, his fingers pressed at the boy's entrance, "This is gonna feel a bit wierd, okay?"

"okay" Will said

And the singer slowly inserted one finger into Will, causing him to gasp "Ohh!"

"Does it 'urt?"

"No, keep going"

And with that he slipped another finger in, then another, and another, until he knew that Will was not only lubricated well enough, but was also stretched to take Stu's full size.

He getly pressed his erection to Will's entrance, "Ready"

Will closed his eyes, "Yes"

And 'D slowly inserted himself into Will, causing Will to yelp. as Will was still adjusting, Stu gently nuzzled the back of Will's neck, and eventually the pain from Stu's large dick turned to pleasure as moans escaped him "oh D, mmm" . Stu then stared slowly and gently thrusting in and out of him, and then he hit a spot which made Will feel like electricity just flowed through him, his toes curled up and his fingers tingled, "OH GOD YES! D, Deeper, please" and 'D thrust deep inside him, making his groan in ecstasy, "Oh Stu, soo good" he moaned, and suddenly, he felt something growing in his crotch "'D, I think I'm gonna, OHHHHH!" he said as he came all over his stomach and as his asshole started making uncontrolled spasms around Stu's hard on, and this sent him over with Will, coming deep inside him, claiming him as his own.

Will took his shirt and wiped off his stomach, "Oh god thank you 'D"

"Now you know how much I luv you.." he said as he cuddled Will gently

"I love you too D, more than you know" he said as he rested his head on 2D's chest, they certainly lost track of the time, since it was now nearly noon, but they were both tired out, and fell asleep as sunlight shone on their faces.


End file.
